The Meaning Of Forever
by Anjelik
Summary: She was going to wait for him to come back, she was going to have her promise fulfilled...Because she knew the meaning of forever. Sasu/Saku with a little bit of one-sided NaruSaku. Warning: Character death. Please read and review.


Author's note - Yay! My first fanfic, hope its to your liking. Please be gentle, I am very sensitive lol

Pairing – SasuSaku

Warnings: Possible bad grammar ( English is not my mother language)

Violence and blood

Character death

Spoilers- up to the newest manga chapters

**The Meaning Of Forever**

"_Naruto?"_

"_What is it Sakura-chan?"_

"_Do you think ...do you think we'll see Sasuke-kun again one day?"_

"_I promised I'd bring him back to you Sakura-chan, remember? The promise of a lifetime!"_

"_But..."_

"_No buts, I' ll bring him back, don't worry Sakura-chan, I promise, we'll see him again, YOU'LL see him again."_

"_Arigato...Naruto..."_

_Arigato..._

_Arigato..._

_Arigato..._

_Arigato..._

_**ARIGATO!**_

You are a liar Naruto, a liar, liar, liar, liar! Nothing but a damn liar, how can you ever wish to become the Hokage?

The wind was harsh against his face, slapping him almost as if it had hands, whispering as if it had a voice...Liar, liar, liar, liar!The voice almost made him smile through tears, because although it was cold and accusing, to him it belonged to a pair of beautiful green eyes, unique soft pink hair and a gentle and loving smile.

"I know Sakura-chan..." I know I didn't keep the promise, I know I'm a liar, I know, I know, I know...

"But I still can! I will bring him back to you! It's the promise of a li-lifetime..."And he broke down.

There, under the blooming sakura tree, under the dark stormy sky, a lost blonde haired boy cried tears of love, tears of regret, tears of sorrow. He leaned against the simple white marble grave and with a shaking hand traced the name forever carved in stone. A name so precious and yet never to be used again.

_H_

_A_

_R_

_U_

_N_

_O_

_S_

_A_

_K_

_U_

_R_

_A_

The skies were crying with the weeping child, because despite his hardened features and the blood on his hands, he was still a little boy begging for love and yearning for respect.

The rain and wind held no mercy for the broken and continued their mission, ruffling blonde hair, tearing orange and black, slapping cold blueish skin. The sakura tree was moving in tune of nature's play as if alive, offering weak protection against the angry grey sky. The soft pink petals of the tree were swirling in the air, forming all kinds of patterns.

"_Look, Sakura-chan! The sakura petals remind me of you!"_

"_There are lots of girls with the name Sakura, it's a very common name, Naruto."_

"_Yeah, but I bet none of them have pink hair!"_

"_Are you implying that I am a FREAK OF NATURE?"_

"_But S-sakura-chan, I didn't say that...you did...EEEP gotta g-go...I have something...uh to do...ramen to eat, hokage's to annoy...hahaha...Ja ne!"_

"_NARUTO!!"_

And in every petal he could see strands of her short hair, with every breath he smelled her flowery scent, in the green of the grass he saw green orbs, sometimes innocent, sometimes determined, sometimes happy, sometimes sad, but always undoubtedly hers.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to shut the outside world out. But even in the darkness and solitude of his mind, her voice found him, mocking him with her cheerful tone.

"_How did you manage to break both of your legs and arms at the same time, baka?"_

"_Well you see...I was trying to get this flower for you!"_

"_Naruto, it's all crumpled..."_

"_Well, I put it in my shuriken pouch while falling from the cliff and-"_

"_Wait, what cliff?"_

"_Duh, Sakura-chan, the one I found the flower on!"_

"_But why didn't you use kage bunshin or something to-"_

"_I did! And fell into this pond!"_

"_Ugh, Naruto, that still doesn't explain how got hurt!"_

"_Umm...the pond kind of wasn't...uh...empty..."_

"_What, are you telling me that there was some kind of big fish that broke your legs and arms?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Naruto..."_

"_Ok, Ok...there were girls bathing there..."_

"_Didn't you try to explain what happened?"_

"_I...I...kind of...tried to hide myself..."_

"_And they thought you were a peeping tom and broke your bones?"_

"_Not before I told them they had nothing to hide..."_

"_NARUTO!"_

"_Ero-sennin...he taught me that one...before he...before he..."_

"_Naruto..."_

"_G-gomen, Sakura-chan, for giving you trouble..."_

"_..."_

"_Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?"_

"_Be-because... because you're an idiot..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Because you brought me this crumpled flower...because you are the best friend I could wish for...Because I can't give you nothing in return...be-"_

"_Don't cry, I promised myself never to let anyone make you cry again...and especially not me!"_

"_B-but-"_

"_Look at this Sakura-chan! I've learnt to eat ramen without using my hands or legs!"  
"Baka, you're spilling it all over your bed."_

"_But I made you smile!"_

_smile_

_grin_

_laughter_

"_You look ridiculous."_

_smile _

_grin _

_laughter_

"Do I look ridiculous now, Sakura-chan?"his broken blue eyes stared at the name he knew so well. The name carved into the stone as it was carved into his heart, never to leave its place.

"Are you angry? I couldn't protect you...I couldn't fullfil any of my promises..." he looked up, into the crying sky, drops of water falling onto his face, hair, into his eyes, mixing with salty tears.

"Naruto."

"Go away, Kakashi-sensei."

The older man sighed, his usually smiling eye looked tired and sad and older by a century.

"She wouldn't want you to be this way."

Naruto scowled, the storm was almost over, leaving only a weak drizzle in its wake. Somewhere far away the sun was making its way through the thick clouds and caressing the land with its warm fingers.

" Rain, damit, rain!" the broken boy yelled into the distance, hoping maybe, that if there was a God somewhere, he would know that Sakura-chan loved the sun, loved the warm sun-kissed days and he'd know that the sun should, not COULDN'T shine...because she'd miss it...and she would be sad...

"Let's go back to the village Naruto."

But Sakura-chan is here Kakashi-sensei, she's here and she'd be all alone...yes, she is strong...but what if...what if she's scared?"

"Why? Why should I go back? Sakura-chan is here, not at home, not at the hospital, not waiting for me in front of Ichiraku."

Not there.

Not.

Not.

Not.

NOT.

Never again.

"There are still other people Naruto. People that care and worry for you."

But SHE did too...

"But who will care for her?"

The white haired man sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for the right words to come. He was never very good with words, choosing actions over petty and meaningless words, knowing that those rarely offered the comfort they promised. Should he knock him out and take him back? Would that even help? Wouldn't he be back here, under this blooming sakura tree, next to her small white grave, as soon as he woke up?

"How can you act as if nothing happened, Kakashi?!" There was bitterness and anger in his voice, and it chilled the older man to the bone, because Naruto was NEVER bitter, he always found hope in the most hopeless of situations.

"If you're implying that I didn't care...then you're wrong." his voice was too damn calm, Naruto decided. In a blur of movements he reappeared infront of his former sensei, aiming to punch him anywhere where it would hurt...because everyone should hurt...because Sakura-chan...because she got hurt...and because she died.

"You think it doesn't hurt? You, Sasuke and Sakura...I considered you my family, the only family I've had in a long time." The blonde ninja stiffened and for a while his fist hung suspended in air inches before Kakashi's face. Slowly but surely he let his hand fall down, his eyes staring intently at his muddy boots. He felt ashamed, of course Kakashi-sensei cared, didn't he always save them when they got into trouble? Didn't he bring him fresh food ever so often because he knew his fridge was full of nasty stuff? Didn't he buy Sakura-chan the pretty pink yukata on her birthday because he knew she wanted it so much?

"First Sasuke left because of his revenge and then...then Sakura goes and dies...you think I don't miss her?"

It wasn't raining anymore, the wind calmed down and the birds announced their presence with cheerful chirping. Why was everything so alive when she was..._dead?_

"I'm not telling you to forget Sakura, because one can never forget a girl like her. She was unique and always will stay in our hearts."

_Unique..._

_Soft pink hair..._

_Sparkling forest green eyes..._

_Crying, screaming..._

_Laughing, loving..._

_Fragile..._

_Strong..._

_Frightened..._

_Brave..._

_Unique..._

_DEAD._

"But you have to continue living. Life of a shinobi is hard that way. You have to survive and stay strong for all the people depending on you." His voice was steady and calm, but his eye held a faraway look in it, as if remembering something long ago buried in the depths of his heart. Something painful, for weariness was etched in every line of his face, making him look so much older than his actual age. A man who lived through hell and was now forced to do it again.

"But she hates me!" Naruto's voice cut through the silence like a knife, surprising Kakashi with its intensity and leaving him utterly confused.

"Why would Sakura hate you Naruto?"

Why, why, why, WHY?!

Because he always forgot to water her plants while she was on missions without him. Poor Mister Oscar payed the price.

Because he always made her eat at Ichiraku's even though he knew she never liked ramen very much.

Because he left her alone for 3 years of training.

Because he let her go on the stupid mission.

Because he wasn't there to protect her when the bastard enemy nin stabbed her in the chest.

Because he wasn't there to help her when she was still alive, bleeding and crawling back to Konoha.

Because he couldn't heal at all, much less heal the dead.

Because he didn't tell her she was his most precious person in a long time ( even if she still loved the teme)

Because he didn't tell her how proud he was of her in a very long time.

Because!

Because!

B-because he couldn't keep most of his promises.

Because he couldn't keep the promise of a lifetime.

Because Sakura hasn't seen Sasuke for 3 years and lost the chance to ever do so...And she even spent hours of her time preparing her reaction to his return.

_How to act when seeing Sasuke-kun after his return:_

_Absolutely no crying. Act with grace, maturity and inner strenght! (and definitely no bone crushing hugs, might end up literal!!)_

_No punches, slaps, kicks (especially not in the "you-know-where-area"-danger of impotency LOL), yelling or fainting ( poor Hinata-chan...:( )_

_(Ino-pigs advice- Stay away from him and date other men- make jealous?!-WTF?!Like that would happen.)_

_NEVER under ANY circumstance ask for a date. AVOID FANGIRLING._

_AND DOUBLE NO for declarations of love – might end up unconscious!!_

_AVOID lonely benches!! No turning your back on him either- skilled at knocking out people!.!_

_Give him the support and friendship he needs...he doesn't want more :(_

"_Ne, Sakura-chan, what is this?"_

"_Eep! GIVE THAT BACK, BAKA!!"_

"Naruto?" Kakashi's voice brought Naruto back from his sweet memories and he almost wished to be able to stay. To stay there with her and relive all those beautiful parts of their lives...again and again, to never break the cycle.

"Why should Sakura hate you, Naruto?"

Why, why, why, why...did you forget the promise of a lifetime, Kakashi-sensei?

"I couldn't bring Sasuke back...s-she never saw him before...before...dying," the broken boy of Konoha whispers, his voice barely heard over the sounds of nature around them.

"Sakura would never hate you because of that Naruto." the older of the two replied patiently while making his way towards his ex-student where he squeezed his shoulder in a gesture of understanding and support.

"Come now, we have to go back to the village. There is a cute girl waiting by the gate for you. Better not make her wait long."

Naruto looked confused for a while before hesitantly nodding. He met Hinata-chan on his way to Sakura-chan's grave...she looked worried...

Kakashi gave the cherry blossom tree and the grave resting under it one final look, filled with sadness and pain, before turning around and slowly walking towards the from afar peaceful looking village. Peace for the blood sacrifices of thousands.

Naruto was reluctant to leave but had to anyway, his promise still waited to be fulfilled.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll bring him back. Just for you."

* * *

And his words were lost in the vast fields of pink and white flowers blooming as far as his eyes could see.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Blood red eyes met deep blue eyes.

Katana met kunai.

Brother met brother.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Disappointment.

Smirk.

"Isn't it obvious? Attacking Konoha." Satisfaction.

Anger.

"What did Konoha fucking do to you?! Frustration.

Scowl.

"Konoha killed my clan."

Shock.

Silence.

The sound of fighting in the distance. The heat of fire on their faces. The smell of blood in the air. Konoha was fighting for its existance.

And among its rubbles 2 former team mates, former best friends, former brothers stood, weapons aimed at eachother in a battle promise.

"The self-proclaimed future Hokage didn't know?" Sasuke's voice gained a tauting edge.

Naruto watched in silence as Sasuke suddenly let out a hollow, bone-chilling laugh.

"Unbelievable, really, all the pity they showed me while growing up, considering that I was supposed to be murdered as well."

"Murdered...?" the blonde haired boy repeated silently in disbelief. Would they...? Could they...?

"Why?" Sasuke had to laugh once again, a speechless Naruto? Who would have thought it possible.

* * *

"Power, it's always about power, Naruto. But now, now I'll show them the mistake they did when letting me live and not killing me when they had the chance."

He let him go.

Traitor.

Traitor.

Traitor.

And he wanted to be hokage?

As soon as the word "go" left his mouth, the smirking Uchiha ran past him not even sparing him a glance.

He betrayed them all, every single person in the village he always loved more than anything. But most importantly he betrayed all the shinobi who fought for Konoha and died, he betrayed Sakura-chan.

He was afraid, he was confused, he hurt and he was all alone. Is it even alright to fight for a village, in which peace is maintained by killing its citizens? Is that the kind of Konoha he wanted to protect? Is that the kind of Konoha Sakura died for? Was it even a bad thing that Sasuke wanted to kill those two old council members? They did try to murder him when he was eight...by their hand or not.

Suddenly a memory made its way to the front of his mind. A memory of cherry blossoms, warm peaceful evenings and starry skies.

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"_Mmmm?"_

"_Would you...would you be able kill Sasuke if it came to it?"_

"_What?! Where did this question come from, Naruto?"_

"_I've just been thinking...you know cause the teme is in Sound and if Sound were to attack...he may be there...fighting against us."_

"_I don't think Sasuke-kun would do such a thing."_

"_But pretend that he would, could you kill him?"_

"_No, he'd probably defeat me before I could even think about attacking."_

"_Saaaaaaaaakura-chan, I'm trying to solve a moral dilemma here!"_

"_Okay, okay, jeez, you're behaving mighty strange right now. And you're using big words...moral dilemma, didn't know you had those."_

"_Hey, quit making fun of me!"_

"_I couldn't do it."_

"_What...?"_

"_The question you asked, dumbass!"_

"_Oh, yeah, almost forgot, haha."_

"_It's so hard to take you seriously..."_

"_Soooooo back to my question, would you be able to kill the teme? If he was attacking the village?"_

"_I would attempt to stop him maybe even hurt him, if it came to it...but kill? No. But I'd die by his hands to protect the village where all my loved ones live."_

"_Don't worry Sakura-chan, that won't happen, I'll protect you and beat the teme so bad he'll forget everything about his revenge, heck I hope he forgets his nasty high and mighty attitude as well!"_

"_Can you beat him up so that he'll start to care for me, if even a little?"_

"_Sakura-chan...he DOES care...in his own, stupid Sasuke kind of way. You know, he's twisty like that. "_

"_Yeah."_

"_The sky sure is pretty tonight, ne, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Naruto, I think you'll find a way to save them both."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your so called 'moral dilemma'. You never give up and I have faith in you that you'll save both Sasuke-kun and the village as well. So don't think about such nonsense and enjoy the fireworks."_

"_Arigato...Sakura-chan."_

"_Anytime."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Say, it's getting cold, wanna share body heat?"_

"_You...PERVET!"_

"You're right Sakura-chan, the village, it's where my loved ones live, where we have so many kick ass memories...it's our home, ne? And why give up, if I can save both, right?"

* * *

A soft breeze ruffled his golden hair in response.

He found Sasuke in the middle of the street, his clothes torn and and dirty, the katana firmly grasped in his hand, blood dripping from the hilt.There was a blank look on his face, black eyes wide open but not seeing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked tentatively, not sure what to do. Did Sasuke kill the 2 council members? It did take the blond haired ninja quite some time to get here, fighting enemy nins along the way.

"Did you...did you kill them?"

Sasuke gave no indication of hearing the question and continued to stare blankly at the sword in his grasp. There was so much blood.

"Talk to me dammit!"

In a flash, the self-proclaimed future Hokage was standing infront of his former, or still, best friend. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared, hoping to get a response, any response, as long as it proved that the Sasuke in front of him was still alive and feeling, not just some living corpse.

"Tell me, Sasuke, did you get what you wanted?! Are you happy now! WAS SACRIFICING KONOHA WORTH IT?! DID IT MAKE YOU HAPPY?!"

There was a flash of recognition in his bottomless onyx eyes.

"_I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one... Neither you... Nor me..."_

"Sakura..." he whispered, his voice so silent that not even Naruto heard. Why? Why did her words haunt him now? Why was he so cold? Why was he trembling? Why did he feel so empty?

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

Everything in his head was jumbled, all thoughts lacking coherence.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, you dare raise your sword against us, the sacred council of __Konohagakure__?!"_

"_And why not? Where was your mercy when killing off my whole clan, oh sacred council members?"_

"_It was necessary for the well-being of the vi-"_

"_And this is necessary for my family to rest in peace!"_

"_You know nothing, young Uchiha, the village politics take priority to the lives of-"_

"_Speak no more. You will burn in hell for what you did. This is the end."_

"_ANBU! Someone call the AN-"_

"_They are all fighting, trying to save YOUR village."_

"_ANBU! A criminal is here with-"_

"_Don't delude yourselves, you are the true criminals. And this is your punishment."_

_Slash._

_Burn._

_Slash._

_Burn._

_Scream._

_Silence._

_Laughing._

"_Okaasan, Otousan, Itachi, everyone...I did it...I-I..."_

_Silence._

"_Are you proud? I-I did it for you...I should be happy, ne?"_

_Silence._

"_I'm still all alone...aren't I...okaasan? R-revenge didn't change that, right? Otousan?"_

He was happy, he had to be...he needed to be happy.

B-but why did his heart feel so...empty? Why do his hands shake? Why doesn't he feel relief and hope? Why, dammit, WHY?!

"_But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one... Neither you... Nor me..."_

"Sasuke? Oi, teme, are you alright?"

Naruto?

"Ugh, listen Sasuke, I need to go and protect the village, you'll be here, right? You won't fight against us now, will you?"

"Fight?"

Why should he fight, there's no reason for it...now...

"Ugh, right. Listen, I'm going, you better be here when I come back, teme!"

Go? Where should he go? He has nowhere to go, no home to return to anymore...not since...not since he was eight...

But he did have a new family at one point, didn't he?

"_I'll defeat you this time, teme!" Loud, obnoxious, stupid, best friend, brother._

"_Sasuke, Icha Icha is a wonder of literature, a masterpiece, its true meaning only understood by those who look underneath the underneath. Calling it stupid porn is a crime against humanity. But don't worry, I'll be sure to buy you one when you turn the right age to appreciate its greatness!" Perveted, always late, loyal, Kakashi, sensei._

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, how do you feel?"_

"_Thank God, Sasuke-kun, I was so worried!"_

"_I brought you some flowers, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Annoying, clingy, weak...trustworthy and always there...Sakura..._

Would they leave him? Do they still...believe in him? Are they still there waiting for him?

Is Naruto still willing to be his friend?

Does Kakashi still want to train him?

Does Sakura...still love him?

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura?"

His clouded charcoal eyes met with bright and clear jade eyes. She smiled at him sweetly, like she always did and he almost felt twelve again, chasing after a stupid cat through the forest, Naruto being stupid and Sakura always smiling at him.

Sakura looked beautiful in the simple white dress she wore, he decided, even if a little out of place among the bloodied corpses and crumbled buildings.

He wanted to reach her and...well, he didn't know exactly what he wanted or awaited. He just needed to reach her and touch her.

She smiled at him once more before turning around and running as fast as her little frame could. Why was she running away from him, was she angry at him? Did she hate him? All these thoughts kept swirling around in his head, taunting him until he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to hear that she still loved him...because her love was the only thing he had in the end.

Sasuke followed her through deserted parts of the city, passing by some of the houses and buildings he remembered from his childhood. He briefly faltered when he saw her take a turn towards the Uchiha district, but it only lasted a second before he gained back his speed.

It was like taking a tour through his past. He almost felt eight again and expected his aunt and uncle to appear suddenly from some of the buildings any minute now. Closing his eyes, he tried to avoid the image attacking his mind. With a bitter laugh he realized, that even though he took revenge, the pain of losing them wouldn't miraculously disappear. And the nightmares would still probably haunt his dreams. And thoughts of could be's and should be's will always plague his mind.

Deciding no to dwell on it too much, he quickened his pace, trying in vain to catch up to the pink haired kunoichi. It was almost impossible how fast she was.

Sasuke let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding when they left the haunted Uchiha district. They were now running through a field of pink and white flowers. He hazily remembered there being one. There was a flash of him and his family sitting under a blooming cherry blossom tree in his mind but that was all.

Sakura kept running and running, her short pink hair swirling in the wind as well as her white dress.

It felt as if they were running since forever and maybe in some sense they were.

He was surprised when she finally stopped under a cherry blossom tree. The one from his memory.

Sakura looked at him as he was drawing nearer and when he finally did reach her, she smiled a sad little smile and sat down leaning her head against the trunk of the tree. He noted that there was a small grave to his left but he focused on the girl sitting in front of him and looking more beautiful than he remembered her ever being.

"Sakura." he wasn't used to be the one talking, but she seemed happy enough just to watch him instead of chatting away like she usually did.

"Why did you run away from me?"he started, nervousness creeping into his voice, "Do you hate me?"

This was simply unbelievable, an Uchiha nervous? What was happening to him?

Sakura merely shook her head as if to say no and pointed her finger at the grave.

"What? Is it someone I know?" He knew there was anger in his voice, for he saw her flinch at his tone, but he couln't help it. She wasn't talking to him, when in his dreams of returning home, she is always the first one to welcome him back. Nothing was as it should have been. Not his life, not his revenge, not Sakura, nothing.

Sasuke decided to humour her, and turned to look at the grave better. The sun blinded him for a while before he got used to it and read the name carved in stone in bold letters.

H

A

R

U

N

O

S

A

K

U

R

A

And his heart stopped.

"Sakura? What is the meaning of this?" He turned around, expecting to find her sitting there under the tree and laughing at his expression of horror, but he only found an empty space and blooming flowers.

"Sakura?" He looked around. Up, down, left, right. Nothing.

"Please, Sakura." The only response he got was a gentle breeze caressing his face. He could have sworn he felt her soft hand instead.

He was confused, everything around him was blurry, only her grave a constant in his mind.

"No," his whisper was angry and full of anguish at the same time.

Even the heavens felt the grief of the boy, who lost the ability to cry years ago and yet he shed them now like he never did before, whose only true wish despite the words of revenge and anger, was to be loved and protected. Their response was to send rain to soothe his pain, to heal his wounds and calm his raging soul.

The dark clouds chased away the last rays of the sun and covered the whole land in darkness. The rain drops were big and heavy, as if holding all the pain of the world in them.

Sasuke was kneeling in front of Sakura's resting place without moving, the only sign of life coming from him were the salty tears running down his cold pale cheeks.

Sakura was gone.

Sakura.

Sakura.

"_How about a date, Sasuke-kun? We'll have so much fun!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you with all my heart."_

"_Thank you for saving me Sasuke-kun."_

"_Here, I peeled some apples for you."_

"_That was so cool Sasuke-kun, you are the best!"_

"_I love you with all my heart."_

"_I love you with all my heart."_

"_I love you with all my heart."_

"I still love you Sasuke," he heard her whisper to him, her words beating death in their sincerity and strength, defeating the angry sounds of thunder and the falling rain. He heard it as clear as if she was sitting right next to him and in between the sobs that racked his body, he smiled because he truly was there, right next to him.

* * *

And that was where Naruto after winning the fight for Konoha's existence found him the next day. His katana pierced through his heart, blood seeping into the green grass marring it red and leaning against the marble grave, seeking comfort even in the clutches of death. The rain was only a distant memory and where dark angry clouds kept watch the day before the sun now warmed the baby blue skies.

And even though Naruto felt his heart shatter into thousand pieces the second time in a very short period of time, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful and content Sasuke looked.

"Sakura-chan, I guess the promise kept itself without my help, ne?"And in what seemed like forever, Naruto smiled a true smile, because from now on, Sakura-chan wouldn't be lonely because Sasuke was there and that's what she always wanted the most."

"_I still love him, Naruto, and I guess...I always will...I guess that's what they call forever, ne?"_

_THE END_

Note: Review anyone? Cause that would make me a very happy camper! Please no flames. Constructive criticism welcomed :)

PS: SasuSaku will rule the World lol


End file.
